Love Letters
by Cyndi
Summary: If Godzilla and Shezilla wrote each other love letters, this is what they'd look like.


Author's note: Yay, more freewriting! This story is for VALENTINE'S DAY...so all the hopeless romantics out there will surely enjoy this!

I know Godzilla and Shezilla technically don't know how to write, but for this story let's pretend that they can. How they write each other says a lot about them as people...er..._kaiju_. Oh, and Godzilla's atrocious spelling and grammar are intentional. Too bad I can't type backwards letters, since his E's would be backwards. At least he can spell his own name right. I hope it doesn't make your brain hurt to read his writing! XD

**Summary: If Godzilla and Shezilla wrote each other love letters, this is what they'd look like.**

**Time from start to finish: 1 hour**.

Musical inspiration: Aerosmith - _Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_

o

**Love Letters**

o

(Written in black ink with perfect left-handed cursive)

_Dearest Godzilla,_

_It seems like I met you only yesterday,_  
_yet at the same time I feel like I've known_  
_you forever. How did you get so sweet?_  
_Sigh...just writing your name makes my_   
_heart pound. Look what you have done to_  
_me!_

_I'm alone on the shore here, thinking about_  
_you. I hope you can return soon. I miss not_  
_having you around. What ever shall I do_  
_with my day when you aren't here to tackle_  
_me at the most inopportune moment? I am_   
_constantly looking over my shoulder for you._  
_I miss feeling you beside me when I retire for_  
_the evening. It's too quiet without your_  
_heartbeat in my ear._

_You'll laugh...I even miss that noise you_  
_make when you eat. You know the sound._  
_"Slosh-crunch-slosh-slurp, BURP!" You_  
_always were messy when you ate. I hope_   
_you're keeping yourself clean. Ha, ha! I_  
_even miss cleaning you up, you big lug!_

_I hope all is well for you. Come home soon,_  
_my love. I'll be waiting right here._

_Forever in love,_

_Shezilla_ OXOX

o

(Printed in green crayon, sloppy and with every single E written backwards)

_My most prEshuss luv in thE wurld_

_I mis u so mutch it makEs mEE kry. I kEEp_  
_drEEming uv u smiyling at thE sky. YEs I_  
_am kEpEng misEllf klEEn but I likE it bEttur_  
_wEn u klEEn my fasE bEcuz u hav a soft_  
_tung!_

_Ill tEll u wut I mis thE most...its ur gass._  
_Hahaha I swarE I wont tEll anywon that_  
_u fart at nitE. Hahaha Im laffin just_  
_thinking abowt it. PlEEz dont git mad ok?_   
_But I rEEly do mis it. I allso mis ur snoors._  
_I wish u cud cErl up with mEE rite hEEr and_  
_lEt mEE wash ur fasE likE u wash myn. I_  
_want to kiss u and tEl u how prity u ar so_  
_u blush and gigul and hit mEE in thE chEst._

_U ar so pritty my luv! SarEE that my_  
_spEling is so bad._

_forEvur luv_

_Godzilla oxoxoxoxoxoxox_

o

_Dearest Godzilla(you handsome beast!),_

_I don't mind your spelling. You try...and_  
_that is really all that matters. In fact,_  
_I found it rather cute. Just so YOU._

_Your letter made me blush! I love it_  
_when you say such things. Gosh, I_  
_wish you could see me, I'm redder than_  
_the sun at sunset! Oh, be still, my_  
_heart..._

_I don't fart. You know that. Stop that_  
_laughing this instant and I promise I_  
_won't tell anyone that you blew up half_  
_of that human amusement park. Ha, ha!_  
_And how dare you accuse me of snoring!_  
_You know I don't do that either, silly. Oh,_  
_dear me, now I'm laughing. You always_  
_make me laugh._

_My heart is still pounding; your scent_  
_is all over this paper. Now I miss you_  
_so much more, my love._

_Come home soon!_

_Forever in love,_

_Shezilla OXOXOXOX_

_P.S. What is that green stain on the_  
_corner of the paper?_

o

_my dEErist luv(u pritty gurl!)_

_Haha I madE u blush! U luk addooribul_  
_wEn u do that!!!!_

_ThE stanE? SarEE, I snEzzEd wilE I was_  
_ritEng. I thot sEns it was grEn it wud_  
_mach thE cullEr I rotE in. Ooooops?_  
_SarEE I dint mEEn to grosE u owt!_

_I got gud nooz...Im on my wEy_  
_hom!!!!!!! I cant watE to sEE ur_  
_byootEEfil fasE agin!_

_in luv till thE End uv tym_

_Godzilla xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_ps. i luv u!_

o

Shezilla blushed and looked up from the crumpled paper. Just in time to be tackled by a hulking figure. She landed in a most undignified position in the sand, her gold eyes blinking in the pre-dawn darkness.

_"Hey there, gorgeous!"_ Godzilla grinned and wiggled one eyebrow up and down. That simple gesture sent her heart racing all over again.

_"My love!"_ Shezilla cried out. Was she dreaming? _"What...how?"_

_"I told you I was coming home,"_ he said. His brown eyes twinkled with mischief and he kept one fist suspiciously clenched. _"I just didn't say when."_

_"You're terrible!"_ Shezilla burst into giggles once more. She sat up and lightly slapped his chest.

He grinned again. _"I know. I couldn't stay away...because...it's so much easier to just look you in the eye and tell you you're as beautiful as the sea and that I love you!"_

Shezilla's face flushed cherry red. Her heart melted into a warm puddle in the pit of her stomach. She cupped her hands over her blushing cheeks and giggled. _"Then get down here and kiss me."_

_"Okay,"_ Godzilla purred and bent down to nuzzle noses with his beloved. Oh, how he loved making her blush! Then he leaned back and opened his closed fist. Sitting on his palm was one of the tiny, rolling human boxes. Something red and green was spilling out of its backside. They looked like flowers, but they weren't like any of the flowers that grew on the island. He went on, _"The humans inside this ran away...I tried to ask them why their box smelled so good. I guess they didn't understand me."_

_"Why was it transporting flowers?"_

_"I dunno...but it makes my hand smell good. I thought I'd give it to you because you're so pretty!"_ he lifted the boxy thing so Shezilla could smell it.

Blushing, Shezilla lowered her snout to Godzilla's upturned palm. The flowers had the sweetest scent. She smiled and rubbed her cheek against the side of her mate's neck. _"Thank you, my love. You're so wonderful."_

Dawn broke slowly over the sparkling sea. Godzilla put his arm around Shezilla and nuzzled her cheek. She twined their tails together just as the horizon turned varying shades of gold, red and purple. The sun rose like a brilliant orange jewel that cast a warm glow over the sapphire water.

Godzilla thought Shezilla was even prettier than that.

THE END


End file.
